


Rodney's Apple

by stella_pegasi



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_pegasi/pseuds/stella_pegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a special treat…or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney's Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Fluff  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: Ever so tiny bit of language…some in Czech.  
> Het/Slash/Gen: Gen  
> Word count: 1,568  
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, I would have treated them better.
> 
> Written for LiveJournal community sga_saturday Week 10 Prompt: spartan
> 
> Note: This story is pure fluff…itty-bitty plot, just fluff. For some reason when I read the definitions of spartan, this one stuck out and a little plot bunny threatening me with big carrot wouldn't let go. This one had to written. Call it therapy…
> 
>  _spartan n. a Canadian variety of eating apple_

**RODNEY'S APPLE**

 _By stella_pegasi_

 

Rodney McKay bounded down the hallway to his quarters, laptop under his arm. It had been a busy day, a mission to PX4-228, had been excruciatingly boring; another medieval village, exactly how he did not want to spend his day. But he knew exactly how he wanted to spend his night.

He rushed through dinner with his team, then on his way to his quarters, had detoured to the main lab. His intended brief stop was anything but brief. Zelenka presented him with a power drain issue that took him a couple of hours to solve. As he left, Rodney warned the Czech scientist not to bother him the rest of the evening, he had plans.

He slipped into his quarters before the door completely slid open, and after plopping his laptop on the bed, hurried to run a bubble bath. As the water ran, he stripped his clothes off, grabbed a graphic novel, and settled in for a soak.

Rodney had discovered a passion for graphic novels when Sheppard had given him a Batman comic, then Corporal Rodriguez gave him a Green Lantern and JLA novel; by then, he was hooked. He bribed an engineer on the Daedalus to bring him new ones, covertly. The last thing he wanted was for Sheppard to discover his secret.

Thirty-minutes later, he hopped out of the tub, quickly put on flannel pajama bottoms and an old Star Wars t-shirt. Gleefully, Rodney decided it was time to enjoy what he had been looking forward to the entire day. The Daedalus had brought him more than the graphic novels and the latest scientific journals; the Daedalus had brought him a gift from Jeannie.

He had been surprised when a crewmember from the Daedalus had hand-delivered the box, a wooden-slat box, excelsior peeking through the narrow openings between the slats. His heart fluttered a bit when he saw the label, The Apple Barn. When he was small, one of his favorite things to do was to go to The Apple Barn in Abbotsford. He and Jeannie would pick apples from the dwarf trees, racing to see who could pick the most. Jeannie always won, but he didn't care, because he went home with a bag full of his favorite apple, the Spartan. Small, red, and sweet, it was his favorite food as a child, except for cupcakes and cookies.

Jeannie had included a note explaining that she, and Kaleb had taken Madison to pick apples at the Apple Barn. Jeannie wrote that she couldn't possibly leave without apples for him. She had contacted General Landry, who agreed to have them shipped on the Daedalus. As he opened the box, he smiled, and grabbed an apple. The first bite was nirvana; not only, from the sweet taste, but also from the joy he felt knowing Jeannie had remembered.

Jeannie had also gently reminded him to share, so he had given apples to Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, and Zelenka; he wasn't parting with anymore. The remainder he was keeping for himself.

He plucked the latest edition of _Astronomy & Astrophysics_ from the stack of new journals lying on his desk, and threw it on his bed. Then he headed to his closet, where he had stored the box. There was one apple left, and he was going to savor every morsel as he read, and ridiculed, the articles from his so-called peers. He pulled the box out, opened the lid, and froze. He had left the remaining apple lying in the center of the box. It was gone.

He rummaged through the excelsior, no apple; he dumped the excelsior onto the floor, no apple. Someone took his apple, but who would break into his room? Immediately, Zelenka's face flashed before his eyes. He started to bolt from his quarters when he realized he was in his pajamas. He grabbed a pair of pants, threw them on, and headed for Zelenka's lab.

Zelenka was engrossed in the data on his monitor when Rodney walked in; nearly falling from the stool when Rodney bellowed, "OK, where is it?"

Zelenka shrieked, "Krucifix? What are you talking about, Rodney?"

"Where's my apple? I had one apple left, and it's disappeared."

"How do I know where your apple is, Rodney? I did not take it. You are crazy man, go away, I am busy."

McKay stared at Zelenka, then decided the Czech was telling the truth. He turned and left the lab without saying another word. As he stormed down the corridor, he decided there could only be one other culprit...Sheppard. Glancing at his watch, he realized that the likely place to find Sheppard was the gym. At dinner, he and Ronon had discussed sparring late in the evening. He whirled around, heading in the opposite direction to find his apple.

He heard them long before he reached the door; they were working out with the Banta sticks. Rodney snickered, after all this time, Sheppard and Ronon were still trying, futilely, to figure out how to beat Teyla at her own game. As he entered the gym, Ronon whacked Sheppard across the thigh, sending Sheppard scooting across the floor on one leg. Ronon noticed McKay first.

"McKay, what are you doing here?"

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, compressing his lips together, and waited until Sheppard acknowledged him.

"Rodney, are you going to answer the man?" Sheppard plopped down on the bench, taking a gulp of water.

Rodney replied, his word's monotone, "Where is it?"

Sheppard shrugged, "Where's what?"

"You know what, don't try to lie to me."

Ronon sat down next to Sheppard, "You have any idea what he's talking about?" Sheppard shrugged his shoulders, and took another drink of water.

"I want my apple; hand it over. I know you have it, Sheppard."

"Rodney, what the hell are you talking about; the last apple you went on about all during dinner? "

"Yes, it's missing."

Ronon drawled, "Maybe you ate it, and don't remember? You do eat a lot, might not have realized it." Sheppard chuckled loudly, his head bobbing up and down in agreement.

"No, I did not eat it. I wanted to enjoy my last apple, and someone took it. Not too many people on this base could get into my quarters; Zelenka could, with a little effort, but you, Sheppard. You could get in without any trouble. Atlantis will do anything you ask her. Now, hand over my apple," Rodney stuck out his hand, palm up.

Sheppard grabbed a towel lying next to him, and wiped the sweat from his neck and face. "Listen, McKay, chill out, it's only an apple; no need to get so worked up."

"Only an apple; well, maybe to you but not to me" While he was speaking to Sheppard, Rodney didn't notice Ronon reach in his bag and pull out an apple. It wasn't until Ronon was about to take a bite that Rodney reacted.

"You, give me that." Rodney lunged toward Ronon, who simply stuck out his hand and kept the smaller man at bay. Staring at Rodney, Ronon took a huge bite from the shiny red apple.

Rodney groaned, "I so don't believe you did that; you stole my apple and now you're eating it in front of me." He added dejectedly, " I was going to enjoy that apple tonight."

Sheppard glanced over at Ronon, who was happily munching on the apple, then looked back at Rodney. The scientist looked forlorn, like he had lost his last friend. Looking back at Ronon, Sheppard started laughing, and the Satedan joined in.

Rodney wasn't amused, "You think it's funny that Conon stole my apple, don't you?. You need to grow up."

Sheppard was laughing harder as he reached into his bag, and pulled out a small, shiny red apple. "Look familiar, Rodney?"

"You, you...you...," Rodney sputtered.

"Yes, me; I snuck in and took your apple while Zelenka was keeping you...." Sheppard cringed, "Oops...wasn't supposed to tell you that Zelenka was helping."

Rodney was obviously puzzled, "Why?"

Sheppard stood up and walked over to Rodney, "Because you spent the entire dinner telling us with glee, about how you were going to enjoy your last apple. We just decided to make it more memorable."

"What, stealing my apple was going to make it more memorable? You are seriously warped."

"Nah, just think Rodney, " Sheppard held up the apple, "Before it disappeared, this apple was just the last apple, now it's the apple that almost got away. This little baby's going to taste even sweeter now." He tossed the apple to Rodney, who had to juggle to keep from dropping it.

Ronon asked Sheppard, "Ready to go again?" Sheppard answered no, and Ronon continued, "Good; I'm hungry, let's go to the mess."

Sheppard nodded, grabbed his bag, and looked at Rodney, "Wanna come with us?Rodney shook his head.

As he followed Ronon out the door, Sheppard was rubbing his thigh, "Chewie, you know, you didn't have to hit me so hard."

Rodney listened to his friends banter until their voices faded. Then he left the gym, heading toward his quarters with the red apple firmly gripped in his hand. He stopped near the transporter, staring at the apple for a moment, then took a bite. As a smile crossed his face, he thought, 'Sheppard was right, the apple that almost got away was the best Spartan apple ever.'

 _The end...._

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I really want an apple right now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PS: The apple in the story banner is a Spartan apple, according to Google Images.


End file.
